


You & Me Babe How About It

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Good Girls (TV), Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: Crossover, F/F, oh what's that you didn't ask for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Beth hears from an old friend she hasn't heard from in a long time. This friend has a proposition.





	You & Me Babe How About It

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, sorry. No one asked for this but I wrote it anyway.

Beth’s never been one to question a good streak. Well, not until Dean and his extracurricular activities anyway. Since then, it’s been surprise after surprise, mostly triggered by her own actions, her own choices.

 

She’s learned to stop putting her decisions on other people. Just because they don’t quite turn out the way she thinks they’re going to doesn’t mean it’s not all still her fault.

 

It’s been six months without a hiccup; business is going well, Rio seems to trust her again, if not a hundred percent at least in the high eighties, and Dean’s finally moved out and the kids don’t seem to hate her. That trip to Disneyland might have had something to do with it. Emma’s still running around with her Minnie Mouse ears on. Even Annie’s on semi-solid ground with Gregg, and Sadie isn’t being tortured at school anymore. Stan still looks at her funny sometimes, but that’s to be expected. She’ll take that as long as Ruby’s happy.

 

Her mortgage is paid up, her finances are finally lined up, so why the strange tingling sensation in the back of her neck? Why can’t she just enjoy herself?

 

“It’s your spidey senses,” Annie told her one night over her third whiskey sour. “You know grandma was a little psychic. It’s hereditary.”

 

Beth rolled her eyes, but internally, she was a little suspicious, because today, her spidey senses had been especially annoying and she hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything productive.

 

“Bull- _ shit _ ,” Ruby countered before bursting into a string of slightly-drunk giggles. 

 

“I swear to god, scout’s honor, may Rihanna strike me down where I sit,” Annie continued, loudly slurping from her glass. “Look, I’m going to predict something right now. I predict--I predict that the phone is going to ring.” 

 

They fall silent, Beth watching Annie, amused, as she closed her eyes in forced concentration. 

 

Beth’s phone dinged beside her and they all exchanged looks of amusement. 

 

“I told ya!” 

 

“It was a text, it doesn’t count.”

 

“Yes, it does!” 

 

“Predict something else,” Ruby said and Beth shook her head at her for encouraging Annie’s antics. 

 

As they rambled on, Beth picked up her phone and opened the message that’d just come through. 

 

She needed to look at the name twice to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. It’d had to be ten years at least since they last exchanged any form of correspondence. In fact, Beth had forgotten the number was still saved in her phone. 

 

_ Backyard. By the treehouse.  _

 

Careful not to draw attention, Beth glanced over at the nearest window; it was not visible from there. 

 

“Shoot, the sprinklers haven’t gone on. I’m going to jiggle the thing, it gets stuck sometimes. Be right back.”

 

Ruby and Annie barely acknowledged her exit so there was no need to sneak out but she looked over her shoulder a couple of times anyway. 

 

The backyard was dark, and as she looked around, Beth had to squint to see past the treehouse.

 

There was no one there. 

 

“Hello?” She whispered, tiptoed across the grass, reached the treehouse and looked at her phone again for another text, but there was nothing. She rolled her eyes and took a step back toward the house before a voice startled her nearly out of her skin. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“Oh my god!” Beth exclaimed in a harsh whisper, hand to her chest as she moved past the treehouse, toward the bushes behind it. “You said by the treehouse!” 

 

“This is by the treehouse.” 

 

“No, this is not by the treehouse. This is treehouse adjacent.”

 

“It’s the same thing.” 

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“No, it’s not--what are you doing here, Debbie?” 

 

Feigning hurt, Debbie frowned and replied, “Awe. It’s nice to see you too, Elizabeth.” 

 

Finally, Debbie stepped out from behind the shadows, and Beth was going to pretend she didn’t check her out. In fact, she told herself it was purely out of shock of going so long without having seen her. Time had been very kind to her though; she looked great.

 

Before she could vocalize this however, Debbie beat her to it.

 

“You look great, Beth.” 

 

The glint in her eye and the subtle flick of her tongue across her lips was not lost on Beth. She pretended it didn’t stir something familiar and warm within her. 

 

“So do you. Last I heard, you were in prison.” 

 

Debbie shrugged it off like it was no big deal, tucked her hands in the pockets of her gorgeous brown pea coat. “Got out a few weeks ago. I would have come sooner but I had a uh--gig first.” 

 

“A gig, huh?” Beth asked, smirking. She knew Debbie well enough to guess just what kind of gig. “Still freelancing, huh?”

 

“Something like that.” 

 

“I heard about Danny, I’m really sorry, Deb. I sent flowers.”

 

“I heard,” Debbie said with a somber smile. 

 

Beth stepped forward, reached out and picked invisible lint off Debbie’s shoulder. “You didn’t visit before you went to prison, what’s different now?” 

 

“Before I went to prison you were married. As I recall  _ Deansy _ never really liked me.”

 

Beth glared at her, “You’ve been keeping tabs on me?” 

 

“Not on purpose. You can imagine my surprise when upon my release, doing my routine business follow-ups, one name just about jumped out at me.”

 

Beth’s mouth opened but no sound came out. She was blushing. She had no defense. 

 

“You gave me so much shit about my--how did you put it? My crime kink. And now you’re on a who’s who list of crime bosses?” 

 

“I’m not a crime boss.” 

 

“Well, you’re pretty damn close,” Debbie said with a laugh. Their eyes met in a tension-filled moment. “It’s pretty damn impressive, Marks.”

 

One corner one Beth’s mouth tugged up in a brief smirk  and she replied softly, “Thank you.” 

 

“Please tell me you’re going to go back to Marks. It’s so much cooler.” 

 

Beth laughed. “You think so?” 

 

“I do.” Debbie stepped forward, reached out and held a strand of Beth’s hair briefly before tucking it behind her ear. “Your hair’s shorter.” 

 

Beth inhaled deeply, glanced at Debbie’s lips and then back up to meet her eyes. “You liked it long.”

 

“I like it any length.” 

 

“What are you doing here?” Beth asked again, softer this time, more passively than she would have liked. 

 

“Just wanted to see you, Marks.” 

 

In the distance there was the faint sound of someone clearing their throat and both women looked back to see Rio standing on the back porch, waiting patiently, black duffel at his feet. 

 

“Damn it, I forgot it was Tuesday.”

 

“That your business partner?” Debbie asked, staring daggers at the darkened shape ahead. 

 

“You’d better be nice,” Beth warned her, leading the back toward the house. She wasn’t one hundred percent privy to Debbie’s exact line of business, she never wanted to know, but Beth knew Rio’s, and she wasn’t going to allow Debbie to let her big mouth start something.

 

“Me? I’m always nice.”

 

“Mhmm.” 

 

Rio eyed them suspiciously when they reached him. 

 

“Hey,” Beth greeted him amiably, slightly annoyed when he kept his focus on Debbie, who held her own in a stare down that was so obvious she could have puked. They might as well have been peeing around her. 

 

“Rio, this is De-”

 

“I know who she is,” he cut her off, very briefly looking at Beth before returning his attention to the newcomer. “Heard about your brother. My condolences.” 

 

And then they shook hands. The sentiment in his words was earnest but the unnecessarily long handshake was all about Beth. 

 

“Appreciate that, thank you.” 

 

“Beth, where did you hide that bottle of--oh.” Annie stood back, looked at Rio, then at Beth, at Debbie, and back to Beth. “Who’s this?” 

 

“I found it!” Ruby appears with a new bottle of Whiskey and stares wide eyed around at the group. “Hey, Rio. Who’s that?” 

 

Beth sighs. “This is Debbie, my college roommate.”

 

“Oh my god,  _ that _ Debbie?” Ruby asked Beth in a whisper that wasn’t a whisper.

 

Rio snorted. “For real?” 

 

“For one semester,” Debbie clarified. 

 

“More like half a semester.” 

 

“Three quarters, come on.” 

 

“Debbie was kind of a trouble maker.” 

 

“Not a troublemaker, just--fun. Right, Marks?”

 

Beth blushed, and it intensified once she realized everyone was looking at her, Rio with a look Beth would classify under jealousy, if she didn’t know any better.

 

“Anyway,” Beth finally exclaimed, redirecting her attention toward Rio, “three weeks?” 

 

“Yep,” he said, stood up, fixed Beth with one of his undecipherable stares and then looked at Debbie. “You in town long?”

 

“Just a few days. I may have a new gig in the area though, if you’re interested.”

 

“Maybe. Hit me up.”

 

“I’ll be sure to do that.”

 

“Cool.” 

 

He was gone before anyone could say anything else, leaving them to bask in a silence most uncomfortable where Ruby and Annie looked between Debbie and Beth, smirking in a salacious way which Beth did not appreciate. 

 

“So uh, you two were close in college? Or…” Annie started, leaning against the doorframe of the open sliding door.

 

“Sort of,” Debbie responded, then looked at Beth, “What’s going on with you and that guy?” 

 

“Yeah, Beth,” Ruby added, “What  _ is _ going on with you and that guy?”

 

“What? Nothing!”

 

“You did always like to pretend you didn’t have a thing for those bad boys. And us bad girls once upon a time.”

 

“Wh--” Annie stammered

 

“The operative word being  _ once _ ,” Beth specified.

 

“At least three times.”

 

“Will you stop?”

 

“At any rate, he clearly wants to have sex with you.” 

 

“Most definitely,” Ruby agreed. 

 

“Oh, my god, stop it.” 

 

“It’s funny,” Annie cut in, “Debbie--Debbie, right? Debbie looks at you a little like Rio looks at you.”

 

“It’s  _ so _ funny,” Ruby added.

 

Beth glared at them both while Debbie appeared visibly unaffected by it all. 

 

There was a honk out front; Ruby perked up. “Well! That’s us, come on, Annie.”

 

“What?”

 

“I called for a Lyft while y’all were doing your weird threeway stare down. We’ll leave you to it.” 

 

“What? No, but…” 

 

Ruby all but dragged Annie through the sliding door and it wasn’t until the front door closed that Beth looked at Debbie again.

 

“Do you want to come in for a drink?” 

 

“Are your kids home?”

 

“Summer camp.”

 

Debbie smiled. “I would love a drink.” 

  
  
  
  
  


It didn’t surprise Beth that it took them next to no time fall into her bed, neither did it surprise her how easily it was to kiss Debbie after all those years, to touch her. In many ways, it felt as though no time had passed at all.

 

She had no qualms about putting her fingers inside her. The way she gripped the headboard and arched her back took her back to that brief time they had together. She remembered the soft moans when she kissed and licked around her clit-she did the same now. Even the sharp juts of her hips when she came, and the soft grip on Beth’s hair were like a very vivid memory. 

 

There were new surprises however; the way Debbie pinned Beth down for starters, made her beg for it and then watched closely as she fucked her and made her come so hard, that it brought tears to Beth’s eyes. 

 

“You been with other women since back then?” Debbie asked, lain on her belly while Beth traced the outline of her spine.

 

“No,” Beth replied, drawing lazy circles around Debbie’s shoulder blades. 

 

“You didn’t want to?” 

 

“Not really, no. There wasn’t a lot of time between you and Dean.” 

 

After a beat, Debbie said, “Are you going to ask me if I’ve been with other women?” 

 

Beth laughed, “Oh, I know you have been with other women. If I remember correctly, the last time I heard from you, there was--Lou?”

 

“Yeah,” Debbie said with a peculiar smile. 

 

“Oh,” Beth said with a raise of her eyebrow, “it’s still going on, I gather.” 

 

“That’s always going on.”

 

“Does she know you’re here?” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s not a super-defined relationship.” 

 

“You’re still doing that?” Beth brushed Debbie’s hair back, curling a strand around her finger before it slipped free.

 

Slowly, Debbie shifted and crawled back over Beth, “You ruined me, Marks. I can’t commit because of you.”

 

“Don’t blame me for your commitment issues-” Beth retorted but her argument died the moment Debbie delved back between her legs. Only minutes later Beth found herself moaning Debbie’s name again. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Seriously, what’s up with you and that guy?” Debbie asked later while sitting opposite Beth in her tub. 

 

Beth dropped her head back with a groan and snapped, “Nothing! Nothing is going on.”

 

“But you want there to be something.” 

 

Beth looked up at Debbie then, took a moment to consider lying but then opted for honesty. “Maybe. I don’t know.” 

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Why are you so interested him anyway?” 

 

Debbie shrugged. “Just...making an observation is all.” 

 

She sat up slowly, careful to avoid any tub spillage as she prodded Beth’s knees apart and crawled between them, water wading around them as she leaned forward, bracing herself with one hand beside Beth’s head, while the other trekked between Beth’s thighs and gently delved into delicate, velvety folds with her middle finger. 

 

Beth dropped her head to rest upon on the smooth marble ledge, wide blue stare meeting Debbie’s dark brown eyes, the echo of a pleased little sigh bouncing off the walls of the bathroom. 

 

Leaning into Beth’s ear while she rounded her clit with effective swipes of her finger, Debbie whispered, “I know money laundering has been, well, fruitful for you, but will you consider working a job with me?” 

 

Beth’s hips rose and fell, and rose again with a groan. “What?” 

 

“Come on, Marks. One job together for old time’s sake, what do you say? You can be back before the kiddos get back from camp.” She slipped her digit underneath the pert little nub and massaged in short stroked. 

 

Beth’s hand flew out of the water to grip the tub and she moaned loudly, arching her neck, leaving it exposed to Debbie’s mouth, which accosted the left side instantly, sucking and gently biting before releasing the reddened skin with a pop. 

 

“I can’t,” Beth whined, panting as she raised her gaze and met Debbie’s devilish stare once again. “I have business here. I can’t just-oh-leave,” she breathlessly explained. 

 

“I have a feeling your boss won’t mind. I think it will benefit him a great deal.” 

 

“I don’t--oh god…” Beth’s rebuttal dissolved in the air with the string of moans that followed as she climaxed, Debbie’s finger dragging it on until Beth was trembling. The water that spilled this time couldn’t be helped. 

 

When next Beth opened her eyes, Debbie was hovering above her, hair piled up in a bun, expectant smile on her face. She always was a presumptuous asshole.

 

Drawing in a settling breath, Beth said, “Please tell me you didn’t come here just to talk me into helping you steal something.”

 

“I came here to recruit one or two people. That one of those people turned out to be you was just--serendipity. What do you say, Marks?” 

 

Beth sat up slowly so they were face to face. She watched Debbie, reading her features for any sign of bullshit, but she didn’t pick up on any. She worried her bottom lip, and sighed. Was there a time limit on how long before someone flipped their game?

 

Debbie smiled that victorious smile of hers.  _ Presumptuous asshole _ .

 

“Okay. What’s the job?” 

  
  
  



End file.
